Sonic Girls Season 2
by SailorStar624
Summary: Amy and the girls have reached Earth and the boys have set off on their quest to find them. Will Sonic learn to love Amy more? Will she still love him? What problems will the groups face? I don't own anything except my ideas. Read and Review
1. Episode 1 First Day

_When we last saw the Sonic Girls..._

_Girls_

_A blue and green planet came into view. Amy smiled._

"_Girls…"_

_Rouge, Mina, and Tikal stopped what they were doing and looked at their captain. Cream and Cosmo came up from the studio. Amy turned to them and waved her arm towards the planet._

"_Welcome to Earth."_

_Boys_

"_Engine to power. Turbines to speed. BLAST OFF!"_

_And with that they were off, to find the girls. Sonic was inside his cabin looking at the stars. He smiled as they formed a picture of Amy, his Amy. Sonic sat up, a shocked expression on his face. He hit his head in the pillow. _

_(You guessed it. He just realized his mistake.)_

_Back to now_

The Sonic Girls strutted down the street. They had been asked to sign autographs, take pictures, and answer questions.

"How come everyone knows us so well?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, before the whole Meterax incident, Sonic battled Eggman resulting in his base exploding." Cream explained.

"Thus sending us and him here, to Earth, where we constantly battled until we finally got rid of him." Rouge said.

"Since we saved this world, everyone knows us. When our part was done here, we traveled back to our world in a teleporter that Mr. Chuck and Tails made together." Cream said.

"Then after that Amy and Eggman started disagreeing and Sonic came back and-"

"That's enough." Amy said stopping in her tracks.

"Oh, I see. When Sonic came back here….you know." Cosmo said

Amy nodded and turned towards the girls. "But, that scene is ancient history." She smiled and continued walking. Suddenly, you could hear a _Friday, I'll be over you by Allison Iraheta ringtone. _Tikal smirked.

"What's up with the life experience ringtone?" She asked.

Amy shrugged. "Beats me."

She answered it.

"Sonic Girls line, Amy Rose speaking." She said.

"Yes, this is Daniel, but you can call me Danny."

"Yes, can you hold on for a second?" Amy asked.

"Sure."

Amy pulled the phone from her ear.

"Who is it?" Cream asked.

"A fruity sounding guy named Danny." She replied looking at the girls.

"Oh yeah. He's the guys hosting the contest. He just talks that way." Rouge said.

Amy went back to the phone.

"Hey, you're the guy having the contest right?" She asked.

"Yes I am, and I take by your voice, you're the girl who was singing on the video in Japanese right?"

"You got it so why did you call?"

"I wanted to tell you, you've got the gig!"

"Really?" She asked, all excited.

"Yep. Be at the red carpet Saturday night at 9:00. But, we need you for a practice rehearsal. Come by whenever it's convenient for you. Chow Amy baby!"

Amy hung up and turned towards the girls.

"WE GOT THE GIG!"

They all screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"We have to go celebrate." Cosmo said.

"Actually we should get ready for the show and practice our songs. By the way, I finished the song." Amy said.

"Really? What's it called?" Mina asked.

"California Girls." Amy replied.

"Well, come on and let's go here it." Cream said.

"But, where?" Amy asked.

"Well, can your jet turn into a house that we can use until we get the money we need to build one?" Tikal asked.

"I never thought of that." Amy said, rubbing her chin.

"I bet she didn't." Cosmo whispered.

The girls laughed as Amy turned towards them and growled.

"I'm the one with the house and who sung on the video so shut up!" She snapped.

The girls got quiet as Amy walked them back to the jet.

'I practically have them wrapped around my finger.' She thought.

The girls reached the jet and Amy hopped in. They landed in a clearing of a forest by a lake. Along the path, it heads to the beach. Amy pushed some buttons and hopped out. Seconds later, the jet took the form of a huge mansion like house. The whole house was pink with windows outlined with black. The door was purple and was outlined with blue. They walked inside and saw the furniture and other stuff was already arranged inside. Mina flopped on the couch.

"Actually, I don't mind just using the jet as a house. That way we never have to worry about getting robbed or anyone finding our house. And we could save money." She said.

"I agree. So welcome to our new home." Amy said, handing Rouge the lyrics.

"Nice, do you have any music for it yet?" She asked.

"No, I was hoping for Tikal and Cosmo to come up with something, Cream to come up with our outfit designs, and Mina to help make the clothes." Amy replied.

"Sounds good. You heard the woman, get to work!" Rouge called out.

The girls got up and rushed around.

"Well, while everyone's doing that, I'll-" Amy started.

"No. You need a break from landing that plane." Rouge said.

Amy crossed her arms. "2 things. 1, it's a jet; and 2, I feel I should help out."

Rouge sighed.

"Amy, you battled with the Meterax, landed a two-ton jet and then some."

"But-"

"No if, and, or but. Upstairs now!" Rouge said pointing at the stairs.

"Yes mother." Amy said smiling and walking upstairs.

She walked into her room which looked like her cabin. Hot pink walls, black décor and furniture. (I don't feel like going through full detail).She laid and her bed and closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

"_It's all over Rose." Sally snickered._

_Amy opened her eyes to see Sally towering over her. A blue blur whipped in front of her. Sonic stared down at her. Her body was covered with scars and bruises, not to mention the loss of tons of blood. _

"_Amy, I'm so sorry." Sonic said, kneeling down at her. He turned to Sally. "Go away, I hate you." She ran off crying. Sonic never hated anyone, not even Eggman._

_Amy sighed. "It's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is. I shouldn't have taken it back. I didn't mean it. I was just mad. I'm sorry." He said again._

"_So you do love me?" Sonic nodded. "Sorry Sonic, but I don't think I love you."_


	2. Episode 2 Dreams and Concussions

**Hey! I'm soooooo sorry people! I lost my flashdrive with the story on it and didn't save it to my computer! If you still like me, read and review! Plus, I'll make sure that I won't lose my flashdrive anymore! Peace Out and Enjoy Sonic Girls! (Don't own characters, just the story plot!) BTW! Special shout out to ****wildflowers never wilt and**** her friend ****LillyNBlossum45. ****Contact me about your story; I'd love to read it!**

Amy woke up sweating and panting. She clutched her heart, it ached. Her eyes widened. 4 questions swarmed in her head. '_1. Was_ _this all gonna happen? 2. Was Sally really willing to go that far? 3. Did Sonic really mean that?'_

But the 4th question stuck to her, replaying over and over in her head.

"Am I really over Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Cream, Cosmo, Mina, Tikal, Rouge and Cheese busted through the door. Cream bent next to her.

"Did I hear what I think you just questioned yourself?" Cream asked.

Amy nodded. Tikal felt Amy's forehead, while Rouge took her temp. "Are you not well?" She asked.

"I'm fine."

Mina crossed her arms. "What's up Amy?" She asked using a better-tell-me-or-else type of tone.

"Well you see…Sally said…Sonic cried…..I said…...and that's how it went down."

The girls watched her with wide eyes.

"I know Sonic might make you mad sometimes but I never really thought you would question your love for him." Cosmo said.

Amy shrugged. "Right now I don't even feel anything for him." She stated.

"Well, you get your rest. And think happy thoughts, okay sweetie?" Rouge said.

Amy nodded. Rouge smiled and kissed Amy's forehead. Rouge and the girls were about to leave when Amy said something.

"Girls!"

They all turned towards her.

"Thanks for always being like the family I never really had."

They all smiled

_**(Isn't that sweet? Let's watch inside Amy's dream!)**_

_Amy was walking through a meadow of daisies with her girl-side of her family consisting of Cream, Cosmo, Tikal, Mina, Rouge, Vanilla, Wave, Fiona and Sally. She and Sally used to be great friends, but ever since that day...(She kissed Sonic by the way.)_

_The Sally in the dream went poof and disappeared. _

Amy had a smile on her face. "That'll teach her…." She sighed into dreamland.

Meanwhile with the boys…..

"WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Sonic screamed.

The boys watched him hit his head on the wall for about 3 hours now, and Shadow was getting annoyed.

"Dude, get a grip gosh." He said. But Sonic kept going.

Tails walked up to him, and slapped him across the muzzle.

"Better?" He asked. Sonic nodded.

"Good, now do like Shadow said and get a grip bro." He said.

"I just...I was just so mean...and she's so sensitive...she's probably over me now...I broke the worst promise ever." He said sitting against the wall, head in hands.

"Trust me Sonic, Amy isn't over you. And if she's thinking about it, she still won't be." Shadow said.

Sonic looked up. "How do you know?" He asked.

Shadow shrugged. "A big brother knows these things."

Sonic grinned. He knew Shadow was the closet person to Amy, a big brother.

"Thanks Shads."

"No problem. And don't call me Shads, faker."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Are we at Cosmo's planet?"

Tails shook his head. "No, Sonic how about you go take a nap? I'm still worried about your head, you hit it numerous times."

Sonic smiled. "No I didn't, how many times did I hit my head on that wall?"

"5 trillion, 837 billion, 739 million, 947 thousand, 528 times." Knuckles said.

They all looked at Knuckles with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Never mind." They said.

"Well, maybe I should."

Sonic walked down the hall to his room. Tails sighed.

"I couldn't deal with him having a concussion. He doesn't need to be any stupider than he is already."

Shadow and Knuckles chuckled at that comment.

"I SO heard that!" Sonic called.

They all laughed.

With the girls...

Amy walked down the stairs to see Cream and Mina making dinner with Cheese helping.

"Watcha making?" She asked.

"Your favorite." Cream replied.

"Yum; turkey with gravy, chicken flavored stuffing and green beans with cranberries..."

"To make it sweet." They all said and giggled.

"Go get Cosmo and Tikal. They're out in the forest." Mina said.

Amy nodded. It was kind of weird. Shadow was like a big brother and Mina was biologically her sister, if you trace back their family trees. So it would be like a brother dating a sister which is weird. Although, Cleopatra married two of her brothers.

Amy walked to the backyard to see a garden maze with flowers of all kinds. A sparkling fountain was overlooking the tables and chairs on the patio. Amy looked up to see five balconies, each a different color. One pink, one orange, one green, one white, one purple, and one black. She instantly knew which belonged to which girl. She even saw a tiny yellow one. 'Cheese has his own room?' She thought with a smile.

She turned towards the forest and saw bushed rustling. She flicked her hand and out came her trusty Piko Piko hammer and she held it up high. She had discovered new attacks to use with it.

"Amy…"

She lept up into the air and spun at 300 mph.

"CRASH TORNADO!"

She fell to the ground with a crash and it left a huge impact behind the bushes. Out came Cosmo and Tikal.

"Good to see we won't get hurt when someone attacks us." Tikal said rubbing her head.

"Sorry about that. I heard something in the bushes and let my instincts take over. Anyway, it's eatin' time."

They all walked in and sat at the table to enjoy their awesome dinner/lunch.

That night Amy looked up at the stars from her balcony. She could've sworn she saw a moving star heading north. She shrugged it off and went to put on her pj's. They were a purple spaghetti strap top and black shorts. She brushed hair into a ponytail and brushed her bangs into it as well. She laid down still looking at that star. It still looked like it was moving.

'What is that?' She thought, until the beauty of sleep encased her.

Sonic….

Sonic stood watching the planet Earth go by. He felt a strange urge to go there, but was interrupted by Tails.

"What's wrong?" "Something tells me we should look on Earth."

Tails shook his head. "We already have a plan, and we'll stop by Earth on our way back."

Sonic nodded as Tails walked back to the controls. He sighed. 'I'll find ya, Ames. And I'll finally say those three words you've been waiting to hear.' Suddenly he heard a voice. "Sonikuu?" A female voice said.


	3. Episode 3 LearningLove with the CA Girls

"Sonikuu?" A female voice asked.

"Amy?" Sonic exclaimed turning around.

It wasn't Amy, it was Sally and she looked pissed.

"I'm NOT Amy! You should know the difference between our voices." She almost shouted.

"Sorry Sal, it's just that Amy calls me that all the time." Sonic said.

Sally ignored what he said.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Sally smirked evilly as Sonic stepped back.

"That girl stole your heart and you know it." Sally said.

Sonic shook his head. "I do like her, but I don't love her." He crossed his fingers behind his back, knowing he lied. He prayed Sally would believe him.

Sally smiled. "Then when will we have it?" She asked.

"Have what?"

"Our wedding, silly Sonic!" She stated, still smiling.

Sonic sweat dropped and crossed his fingers behind his back again. "Soon, but we'll talk after we find our friends okay?" He said sweetly, smiling.

Sally gasped at the fact that Sonic was going to marry her and be her king.

"OMG! I have to get back to Mobius and pick out my dress. I'll be waiting!"

She hopped down the hall and you could see her ship flying back home.

Sonic sighed and turned towards the closet. "You guys can come out now."

Tails fell on Shadow who fell on Knuckles as they all fell from the closet.

"Are you really gonna marry Sally?" Shadow said, crossing his arms and preparing to be Amy's big brother.

Knuckles stood ready to punch Sonic if he said 'yes'. Tails held up a ray gun to show he was serious to.

Sonic just laughed. "Heck no! Sally's nowhere near my type. Plus I told you guys that I love and are in love with Amy."

Shadow and Knuckles looked confused while Tails nodded understandingly.

"Whats the difference?" Knuckles asked.

Tails and Sonic turned their heads sharply towards him.

"If you ever confess to Rouge, make sure you know the difference." Sonic said.

"But what's the difference?" Shadow asked.

The two lover-boys turned towards him, frowned, and said simultaneously. "Figure it out."

"Whatever." Shadow just said before walking to his cabin.

Tails and Sonic shook their heads.

"Knuckles, you have a better chance than Shadow at confessing." Tails said.

"I do?" Knuckles questioned.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other then walked away slowly, mumbling something about Knuckles being an idiot.

Knuckles shrugged and walked away.

**Girls…**

All the girls were recording the song Amy wrote. A famous rapper named 'Snoop Dog' was being featured but her already recorded his part and had to go to a charity event (He wasn't really a dog though, lol.) The red carpet people said that they wanted a famous person featured so they hired him. The girls didn't record their part yet. The music started and Amy listened to Snoop's part before singing.

**Amy: I know a place, where the grass is always greener.**

**Cosmo and Cream: Warm, wet, and wild.**

**Amy: There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees.**

**Cosmo and Cream: And thus.**

**Amy: The boys break their necks, tryin'a creep a little sneak peek at us.**

**All three: You could travel the world, but nothin' comes close, to the golden coast! **

**Once you party with u-us, you'll be fallin' in love! **

**Oh! Oh-oh-oh! **

**All the girls: California girls, we're unforgettable, **

**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! **

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your Popsicle! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**California girls, we're undeniable, **

**Cosmo and Cream: Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! **

**West coast represent, now put your hands up! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**Mina: Sex, on the beach, **

**Tikal: We don't mind sand in our stilettos! **

**Both: We fre-e-eak… Mina: In my Jeep!**

**Tikal: Snoop Doggy-Dogg on the stereo! **

**Both: Oh-oh!**

**Mina: You could travel the world, **

**Tikal: But nothin' comes close, to the golden coast! **

**Mina: Once you party with u-us, **

**Tikal: You'll be fallin' in love! **

**Oh! Oh-oh-oh!**

**All the girls: California girls, we're unforgettable, **

**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! **

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot, we'll melt your popsicle! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**California girls, we're undeniable, **

**Cosmo and Cream: Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! **

**West coast represent, now put your hands up! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

They all danced in the recording booth during Snoop's rap. They stifled laughs when they saw Rouge outside the window of the booth dancing as well. Soon, Amy had to talk like she was having a conversation with Snoop for a part in the song. After that, she sung with all her heart.

**(Amy: Oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh!) Girls: California girls, we're unforgettable, **

**All while Amy sings lead: Daisy dukes, bikinis on top! **

**Sun-kissed skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**California girls, we're undeniable, **

**Cosmo and Cream: Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! **

**West coast represent, now put your hands up! **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!**

**Amy robotic voice: California! California Girls! California! California Girls! **

All the girls cheered and clapped to the convertible. They had still had spa treatments, get their hair done, and pick out red carpet dresses. 'Then back to work with the dance moves.' Amy thought and smiled.


	4. Episode 4 Goin' Crazy

Amy sighed.

"This day is just too perfect."

The girls were hanging at a spa resort, overlooking the beach. They had been working nonstop all week and they were in Hollywood so they could be ready for the red carpet which was tomorrow night. Rouge and Mina were getting mud masks, Tikal was at a yoga class, and Cream was playing with Cosmo in a pool. Amy watched them from their room, which happened to have a perfect of the Hollywood sign.

"You two are inseparable!" Amy called down to them. Cream and Cosmo looked up and smiled.

"Well, come on down! We could use one more Sonic Girl!" Cosmo called back.

"How about four more?" A voice said.

The three Mobians looked to Rouge, Mina, and Tikal.

Cream beamed. "The more the merrier!" And with that they removed their spa robes to reveal beautiful bathing suits. Rouge was wearing a slick black halter strap bikini with diamond studs all over. Mina wore a purple bikini with ribbons hanging out that complimented her ribbon-like hair. Tikal wore a slick yellow one piece with a flowing white sarong that gave her an innocent girl look. Cream bounced up and down in the water to show off her pink one-piece with blue smiley faces, while Cosmo sat on the edge of the pool wearing a white two-piece (not a bikini) with green vine designs. They all jumped into the pool. Amy laughed.

"Wait for me!" She said as they came back to surface. Amy took off her robe and boys whistled over the spa. The girls didn't see her bathing suit over the huge splash Amy made. Yep, she jumped from the railing of their room. While the girls cleaned their eyes of the water, Amy sat on the edge of the pool, legs crossed.

Cream looked wide-eyed smiling. "Amy-senpai, you look gorgeous!" She cried. The girls were all amazed. Amy wore a blood red bikini that showed of her figure that 1. No one thought she had, and 2. That a boy would go crazy for. She added black bangles, red lipstick, and a light black eyeshadow. (Makeup is water resistant.)

"Amy, you so have to let me borrow that." Rouge said.

Amy laughed. "Of course, now let's go do some partying."

**Boys (Same time)**

"We're here!"

"Planet Number 1, here I come!" Sonic exclaimed.

He was itching to run after being inside a ship. And yes, on Earth it's been like a week, but with the search for the girls, it's been a couple of minutes. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails watched Sonic kiss the ground, and by their faces they were freaked out.

"Sonic has definitely gone crazy." Tails stated.

Shadow and Knuckles could only nod in agreement. They walked towards a huge gate, which opened before them. As soon as they stepped in, they were greeted by a Seedrian.

"Galaxina, you haven't seen Cosmo lately have you?" Sonic asked.

Galaxina shook her head. "No, I haven't seen my dear sister since she left with Amy and Cream. We talk using telepathy occasionally though." She said.

"Do you think you could contact her right now?" Tails asked. He wanted to know if Cream was okay.

"May I ask why?" She asked. And the boys quickly laid out the story. Galaxina looked at Sonic occasionally throughout the story.

"Sir Sonic, Amy is a sensitive one. I hope you will be more careful about what you say before you say it and who you're saying it to." She advised. "But, I would be honored to help out with anything for friends of the family."

Galaxina closed her eyes and started glowing.

"Cosmo is doing well; she is having fun with the girls and smiling all the time. Cream is healthy and happy as can be."

Tails sighed in relief.

"Rouge is being a mother-figure and doing her best at helping the girls. She is very nice to them and understanding. She is healthy and doing well."

Knuckles smiled in reassurance.

"Mina is care-free as always and is helping the environment by picking up litter and planting flowers. She is very caring. Tikal is always helping her and is caring for them in all ways. Both are healthy and safe from harm."

Shadow allowed a small smile.

"And Amy..."

Sonic's eyes drooped.

"She had a weird dream that a girl named Sally was trying to kill her."

Sonic's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"But Sonic appeared and took care of everything, in which Amy questioned her love for him. In a result, she's in between mixed feelings. She deeply worries and cares about Sonic though."

Sonic smiled a little.

"Where are they?" Knuckles asked.

"Cosmo told me where, but Amy says that I should not tell. And they are going to a club."

"Well, at least we know they are somewhere where there are clubs." Shadow said.

"That should eliminate some planets." Tails said.

"Well, let's go back to the ship!" Sonic said. And they left to choose planets again.

**Girls (**_**Two hours later...)**_

"Go Amy, go, go! Go Amy, go, go!" The crowd cheered.

Amy, Rouge, Mina, and Tikal were at a club. Cream and Cosmo were at the Hannah Montana farewell concert.

_**Flashback...**_

"_I thought you guys didn't like Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana?" Mina asked._

_Cosmo shrugged. "We don't."_

"_Then why are you going to her concert?" Amy asked._

_Cream smiled somewhat...evilly?_

"_Remember when we went to the store and got all those fruits and vegetables?" She said._

_The others quickly got the idea._

"_Why?" Mina asked, clearly annoyed._

"_Cause its funny." Cosmo and Cream said, simultaneously._

So that's why they were there. (No offense to Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana or her fans, but I thought it was funny!)

Anyway, Amy was dancing crazily while the crowd cheered her on. The song was OMG by Usher ft. William.

Now I know what you all are thinking, but Amy is not drunk. She doesn't break the law, she enforces it.

Amy pulled Rouge on the floor and the two danced in perfect step. They went up and down, side to side. Soon, Tikal and Mina joined in too. The crowed cheered louder. They all stopped after the song ended and went to drink more of their sodas. Amy had a Pepsi, Mina had a Dr. Pepper, Tikal had a Mountain Dew, and Rouge had a Coke. Amy suddenly thought her drink tasted off.

"Hey girls, do your drinks taste weird?" She asked, turning to her crew.

"Now that yo mention it, it does." Mina said.

"Mine as well." Tikal agreed.

Rouge's expression turned to fear. Amy noticed.

"Rouge..." She began.

Rouge turned towards her slowly, trying to look innocent.

"Y-Yeah..?" She said shakily.

"What did you do?" She finished.

"Well, I might have slipped some into your drinks when you weren't looking and it made you guys feel and act like you were drunk. Heh, heh..." She said.

"ROUGE!" The hedgehog, mongoose, and echidna shouted.

"Why did you do that?" Tikal asked, obviously angry.

Rouge just shrugged.

"Hey, you were the ones going crazy with it." She said

The three girls sweat dropped at their bat friend's lame excuse.

'Of course, we're the crazy ones.' Amy thought.


	5. Episode 5 A Little Hope

_**Boys (15 minutes later from the scene on Cosmo's Planet)**_

"So now we have a total of 18 planets we need to search. Not much of a decrease though." Tails said.

"Okay and thanks again for coming with us Galaxina." Sonic said.

"No problem. I just want Sonic to fix his problem." She replied, winking.

"Anyway, where do we go next?" Knuckles asked. Shadow opened his eyes to show he was listening as well.

"Well, much to Sonic's dismay, it's a planet with a lot of water." Tails responded.

Sonic's pupils shrunk.

"Ah, come on!" He exclaimed.

_**Girls (backstage of the red carpet; 3 days from the spa scene)**_

"Oh Mobian's sake, I'm so nervous!" Amy exclaimed.

It was the night of the red carpet, about 10 minutes till show time.

"Amy-senpai, you look gorgeous and you sing like an angel." Cream said.

It was true; Amy sung like an angel and looked gorgeous. They all did. Amy wore a red, knee high, silk dress with no straps and was backless. It showed her curves and fell loosely over her hips.

Cream wore a long, blue dress with short sleeves and swirl designs.

Rouge wore a mid-thigh length black dress with thin straps that was tight around the chest area.

Cosmo wore a long sleeve, white, ankle high gown with a flower pin on the shoulder.

Tikal wore an off the shoulder, orange, backless dress with green vine designs.

Mina wore a shoulder-strap, purple top with a short skirt. The two were connected with a ribbon going across so it looked like a dress.

They all wore their hair down straight, curly, or crimpy; except Cream who had bows on her ears.

"Thanks Cream but I just can't help it. The first song is 'Paparazzi' and I sing lead." Amy panicked.

"Amy-sama, you'll do great. I know it." Cosmo said, reassuringly.

Amy took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's do this."

_**Outside**_

"Now, your entertainment for tonight; making their worldwide television debut, please give it up for The Sonic Girls!" The host said.

The crowd started clapping as the girls walked out. Amy took hold of the mic in the front left side. Cosmo stood behind her, Tikal across from her in the back, Cream in the middle of her and Mina beside her.

Amy looked at the crowd nervously.

"I-It's such an honor to be here and be given this opportunity. I've never performed in front of people so I'm a little nervous but, I hope you will enjoy this first song written by Cosmo the Seedrian."

Cosmo waved to the crowd, who clapped.

"We are the Sonic Girls and this is Paparazzi."

The hip music played and Amy started singing in no time.

_**We are the crowd; we're c-comin' out**_

_**Got my flash on, it's true**_

_**Need that picture of you**_

_**It so magical, we'd be so fantastical**_

Cream and Cosmo came up beside Amy, trying to encourage her.

_**Leather and jeans, garage glamorous**_

_**Not sure what it means**_

_**But this photo of us it don't have a price**_

_**Ready for those flashing light**_

_**'Cause you know that baby, I**_

Tikal and Mina traded places with the pre-teens, spinning around in their silky dresses.

_**I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

_**Your papa, paparazzi**_

Rouge was backstage silently praying for the girls. She knew this was the big chance and knew that the girls had something special with music.

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

Amy's eyelids loosened as her head swayed side to side, her hair swinging furiously. She had closed them at the beginning of the song. 'This doesn't seem so bad.' She thought.

_**I'll be your girl backstage at your show**_

_**Velvet ropes and guitars**_

_**Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets**_

_**Eyeliner and cigarettes**_

The girls formed a circle around Amy as they took each other's hands and turned each other around.

_**Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn**_

_**My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry**_

_**It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie**_

_**Cause you know that baby, I**_

Amy sung the chorus and opened her eyes slightly, getting adjusted to the light. She started smiling when she heard how good they sounded.

_**Real good, we dance in the studio**_

_**Snap, snap to that sh*t on the radio**_

_**Don't stop for anyone**_

_**We're plastic but we still have fun**_

As Amy looked at the crowd, she didn't feel as scared as she was before. She took the mic off the stand and sung the chorus with feeling.

_**I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

_**Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be**_

_**Your papa, paparazzi**_

Amy twirled and whirled all around. She and the girls danced with each other.

_**Promise I'll be kind**_

_**But I won't stop until that boy is mine**_

_**Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me**_

_**Papa, paparazzi**_

The crowd clapped and cheered as the host came back upstage.

"Looks like we have a new singing group; did you really write that Ms. Seedrian?"

Cosmo smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well, it's a true fire hit, now let's hear another song!"

The crowd cheered as the music for 'California Girls' played. Snoop Dog came out and guided

'This is it; the time has come for us, the beginning of something greater.' Amy thought as she opened her mouth for a second time that night.

_**I know a place where the grass is really greener (The girls walked up beside her)**_

"Let's go!" Amy shouted.


	6. Episode 6 One Step Closer

_Me: OMG! I'm so sorry about not updating in like a month! We've been having exams all week and we were having a lot of homework to prepare us for it. But now, testing is over and I will try to update at least one story every week. _

**Moonlight: Okay they forgive you, now hurry up! I really want to see what's next! Also it's such an honor to finally be in the Sonic Girls story.**

_Me: -smiles- Alright, alright. This story is now dedicated to __**wildflowers never wilt **__and her friend __**LillyNBlossum45**__! Thank you two especially for your support! Oh, and LillyNBlossum45 gave me a great idea! If you want the Sonic Girls to sing your favorite song, review or message me! On with the story!_

* * *

_**Boys...**_

A blue blur whipped across the plains towards the coordinates of the club. He walked inside and asked the manager if the girls had been there. To Sonic's dismay, they weren't on this planet. When he walked out, he yelled in frustration,

"WHERE ARE YOU, AMY ROSE?"

He started running back to the ship, when a voice inside his head made him stop.

_**Look dude, calm down! If you keep fretting like this, you won't find her fast enough.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**One word: Sally.**_

_What is she gonna do? I sent her back to Mobius, to –laugh- pick out her wedding dress._

_**Well, she figured out it was just a set-up and is very close to finding the girls.**_

_What! Where are they then? Is she going to do something to Amy?_

_**She is going to do things to the others first, so they won't be able to help her when she needs it most. All the planets you've already checked, Sally decided to check the others you haven't yet. She stole some of your information and made her own list of planets to check. You have 3 days before she gets to the planet the girls are at.**_

_But, where are they though?_

_**I can't talk; Sally must not know I'm contacting you. I've got to go.**_

_Wait! Who are you? My conscience?_

The voice sighed.

_**Not this time, I hope you don't get mad but, my identity is a secret because I'm being forced to work with Sally. During a moment when you were distracted back on Mobius, I put a device in your fur by your ear so I could secretly give you information. By the way, I'm on your side here. I already know where the girls are. Meet me at planet number 15 on your list. The ones in between, the girls aren't on. I'll tell you then. I'll sneak away and give you whatever information you want. Until then, Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

The voice stopped after that, leaving Sonic very happy. He was one step closer to finding his Rose. (Aww...)

He ran at super sonic speed, and arrived at the ship in 3 seconds.

"Did you find them?" Shadow asked, hopeful. Amy was like a little sister to him so by this time he was freaking out.

Sonic shook his head. Shadow sighed, but looked at Sonic confused when he saw that he was smiling. Sonic explained everything to Shadow, and he started to smirk. He called Tails, Knuckles, and Galaxina and had Sonic explain once again.

"Planet 15? Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Knuckles asked.

"What other choice do we have? We have to risk it to find them. Who knows where they are, and besides, we all know they can get into some serious trouble. Except Cream and Tikal." Sonic said.

Everyone couldn't disagree with that.

"So I'll set the ship to a new course. Everyone on board!" Tails exclaimed.

And so they were one more step ahead in their search.

_**Sally's Ship...(same time)**_

"THAT LITTLE BRAT! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS STEALING MY SONIC FROM ME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'LL-"

"Girl, calm down."

Sally turned to see Fiona the Fox had said that. Wave, Jet, and Storm were there too.

"Totally, look it's not Sonic's fault that he loves Amy..." Jet began.

Sally's eye twitched at the 'loves' part.

"...And it definitely isn't Amy's fault that she's lovable." He finished.

Sally fumed with anger at the 'lovable' word.

"I DON'T CARE! I DESERVE SONIC! WE BELONG TOGETHER! HE'S A SUPER HERO AND I'M A PRINCESS! THE PRINCESS ALWAYS GETS THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! IN THIS CASE, IT'S SONIC. THIS IS NOT THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER, WHERE THE PAUPER GETS THE GUY!" She shouted.

"Well, not our fault. Maybe back then if you were nicer, like Amy, you could've been what Sonic had his eyes on now." Wave said.

"She once was actually." Storm said.

Sally growled and stomped off.

Fiona sighed, and turned off the lights of the lounge for the 4 to go to sleep.

"By the way, did you give Sonic the information yet." Person 1 asked.

"Yeah, planet 4 for us and planet 15 for them." The secret person answered.

"When are we getting there?" Person 2 asked.

"Morning. Sonic will meet me in the woods and I'll ask him if the rest of us can come." The secret person replied.

"Yeah and we'll be free of Sally!" Storm said.

(So the secret person is either Fiona, Jet, or Wave. In your reviews guess who it is and whoever guesses first, I will dedicate my new story, When the rain pours..., to them!)

_**Girls...(A month later from the red carpet)**_

"I've never felt so alive!" Cream exclaimed.

"Well, good for you Cream but I'm tired. We've did so many performances. Rouge, can't we take a break?" Amy asked.

"We all deserve it. You guys have literally working non-stop for the last month." Rouge said, hanging up the phone. "I also just got you guys another gig to perform for the first lady!"

"Michelle Obama?" Mina said, excitedly.

Rouge nodded as the girls squealed. Their girlish fest were was interrupted by stomach growls.

"How about we head down to the café and get some lunch." Tikal suggested.

"Great idea, plus they have some really good burgers there." Cosmo said.

"I thought you ate salads." Mina stated.

Cosmo gasped. "That's like cannibalism." She said, chuckling.

They all laughed at the joke.

"Nice one Cosmo, anyway let's go. I could really go for those sal-"

Cosmo looked at Amy.

"I think I'll get a chili dog." She quickly stammered.

Cosmo smiled. "Good girl."

Amy hit her on the head playfully. Cosmo laughed and tackled her to the floor. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Get off me Cosmo!" Amy laughed.

"No way, girlfriend!"

"Hey!"

They all turned to Cream.

"Getting hungry here!" She said, smiling.

They rush to the car and drive to the café. They get a booth in the back and order milkshakes.

A tall man sees them walk in and goes over to there table.

Cream looks up and gasps. Amy, Cosmo, and Rouge do the same.

"Chris?" Cream asked, quietly.

The man smiles, "Cream, Rouge, Cosmo, Amy, nice to see you again. Where are the boys? Where's Sonic?"


	7. Episode 7 On Our Way

_Me:** Kay, I edited this a little bit! ** Well, I wanted to thank all of you who support Sonic Girls and talk a little about the contest. Most people guessed either Fiona or Wave. Actually, nobody chose Jet. But, Jet isn't the person. A winner has already been chosen. I'll tell you who it is during the half of the story that's dedicated to the boys! The first half is dedicated to the girls. _

**Moonlight: And so on with the story.**

_Me: Hey! I'm supposed to say that._

**Moonlight: Well, like you always do...YOU TAKE TOO LONG!**

_Me: You know, it's been a while since I've used the needle and I'm not afraid to use it again._

**Moonlight: Well, you can't use it every time you get mad at me. **

_Me: Oh, be quiet! You're like another Oprah! To the story!_

* * *

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away**_

_**And breakaway**_

"This song has such a calming melody." Cream commented.

"Thanks, I'm trying to focus on a calming melody. It's called Breakaway. It's for Tikal to sing." Amy said.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Cream said, looking down slightly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Cream looked up to see Amy looking at a picture of the whole team. She handed it to Cream, who let a tear drop when she saw Tails. It had already been over a month to two months.

"You know, I could take you back home if you want me too." Amy offered.

Cream, who was fully crying now, smiled and shook her head. "No, I wanna stay here with you, Mina, Tikal, Rouge, and Cosmo. I'm having so much fun! Tails would understand, but I have a feeling they are looking for us."

"I have that feeling too." Rouge said, walking in.

"I know Knuckles loves me." She continued, smiling. Amy and Cream laughed.

"Everyone knows that. Knew it since we saw the first time he looked at you. There was only one emotion in his eyes, and it was love." Amy said.

"Though, he did do a good job at remaining a poker face." Cream added.

"That's a great name for a song, Poker Face. I gotta talk to the rest of the girls about that!" Amy exclaimed, running out the room.

The two female Mobians laughed at their rosy companion. Cream sighed.

"I know its tough sweetie. Tails is your first crush, boyfriend, and love. Heck, he said the 'L' word to you!" Rouge said.

"Do you think he's thinking about me?" Cream asked.

Rouge smiled. "No doubt about, hun."

_**With Amy...**_

'I still can't believe Chris was there! He lives in Japan for crying out loud.' Amy thought

She then paused for a flashback...

_(Flashback)_

_The girls were all silent. _

"_What's wrong?" Chris asked._

"_Well..." Cream began telling the whole story. Chris kept looking back at Amy during the story._

"_How come whenever we tell the story, people always look at me?" Amy exclaimed._

"_Well, you are taking this very well." Chris stated._

"_I've matured." Amy said, drinking her strawberry milkshake._

"_Well I can't believe Sonic actually said that. Anyway, it's great that you guys are here, but you have to think about how worried they must be. I'm gonna be in town a few days so how about tomorrow we meet at your place and catch up?" _

"_That sounds great. Meet us here we'll take you to our house. How does 2pm sound?" Amy asked._

"_Perfect, see ya!" Chris said, and left._

"So much drama..." Amy moaned.

* * *

(And now to the boys' half and the winner of the contest is...drumroll)...**cookythefoxcat**! Let's see what happens.)

"Wave?" Tails finally asked, after about 5 seconds of dramatic music. (Compliments to Sonic)

"Jet?" Shadow asked. The two were friends when they both hated Sonic.

"Storm?" Knuckles asked.

"Fiona." Sonic stated.

"Boys, I'm glad you're here." Fiona said.

"So, you were the voice in my head?"

"No, that was me." Wave said.

"Okay, how did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure." Wave admitted.

"So what did you have to tell us?" Shadow said.

"Okay, for starters the girls are on Earth."

"Ha! I knew there was a reason I felt we should start at Earth! In your face Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing at his kid-brother who just stuck is tongue out at him.

"Anyway, they are on Earth. They started a singing group called 'The Sonic Girls'. They are just starting out, but are very popular. It's almost been two months."

"Sonic Girls? Wow, should've seen that coming. They couldn't pick better name?" Shadow said.

"I know that's what I said! I mean, it's so easy to catch on to. They are the girls of the Sonic Team; it's obvious!" Jet exclaimed.

"You traitors!" Sally growled, coming into view.

"Sally!" The group exclaimed.

"You know, we're not traitors if we weren't with you in the beginning." Jet stated.

" Ignoring that comment; Hello Sonic. I've decided something. If I can't have you then neither can that pesky Amy Rose! Thanks for the information by the way." Sally said, then pushing a button and disappeared.

"She's going to get Amy; She teleported back to the ship." Fiona said.

Sonic growled, but then gasped when he heard a ship blast off.

"Sally has a very, very fast and advanced traveling system. For all we know, she could be arriving at Earth right now! We have to go. Let's move people!" Wave said.

They all nodded and ran back to the ship.

'We're coming Ames...I'll stop Sally even if it's the last thing I do. We're on our way Amy, on our way.' Sonic thought.

* * *

(Now here is a sneak preview of my new story When the rain pours... which is dedicated to the winner **cookythefoxcat**. **I edited this part a tiny bit!**

I waited for them to come. Amy was with me and so was Cosmo. My name is Cream and I'm a part of the Sonic Team.

We waited in silence, one that could drive someone crazy . We stood in that field, day and night. We waited because we were worried.

Many people came by to make sure we were okay. We ended up making lots of interesting new friends with special abilities. Station Square is a really caring place.

My mother came by made sure we had enough food and that we didn't get sick.

Officers and other officials came to watch over us, to protect us.

We waited in silence until it was broken by my sakura sister-figure...

"We have to let go, ladies."


	8. Episode 8 Ruined

_Me: Hey guys! I feel that I've kept you waiting long enough cause' you guys wanna know what goes down when the two groups meet. Sorry that the song font is smaller than usual, but I need to use only 3 pages. Also, guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! (June 24__th__) So I thought I'd just through that out there, cause' on my b-day I do my favorite things. And that includes writing Fanfiction at number two! Watching anime and reading manga is number 1. On with the story! By the way, the outfits they wore were __LilPri's Concert Soirée__, and they wear it in their signature colors, except Rouge who wears a purple frilly blouse and black skirt, with black stilettos. Songs are 'Undo it' Carrie Underwood and 'Till the world ends' Britney Spears. I skipped some lines in 'Undo it'! Btw, don't kill me when you find out what happens in this chapter!_

* * *

"I can't believe we're here to sing for the queen of England!" Mina screamed, looking around the palace.

"I can't believe she chose me to sing for her." Cream said.

"Actually we suggested you; here she comes. Sing, Cream, sing!" Amy exclaimed. Cream nodded.

_**I should've known by the way you passed me by**_

_**There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right**_

Cream swayed her head to the lyrics. The girls looked at her proudly and the Queen looked very impressed.

_**Now I only have myself to blame**_

_**For falling for your stupid games**_

"There's Sally's ship!" Tails exclaimed, landing beside it at the palace. Sonic and the team ran out.

_**You stole my happy, you made me cry**_

_**Took the lonely, and took me for a ride**_

_**And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

Sally followed the voice of Cream, but when she got to the room where they were performing, she was entranced by the song. She took a seat and listened with the others.

_**You had my heart, now I want it back**_

_**I'm starting to see everything you lack**_

_**Boy you blew it, you put me through it**_

_**I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it**_

The Sonic Team saw Sally run into the ball room and Sonic smirked. He ran in, busting down the door in the process. Everyone gasped. Cream stopped singing as her shocked look was replaced with a glare. The same expression was on the Sonic Girls' faces. Except Amy, who looked as calm as ever.

Amy apologized to everyone and her royal majesty, and walked out the room, nodding to Sally as she did. The gang followed her into the town courtyard, where there was a fountain that was set up like a stage. Amy walked up to it.

"Amy?" Sonic asked. She just put a finger to her lips, and shook her head.

Cream and the rest walked out, nodding at Amy.

"Listen guys, we kinda have stuff to do so we're going to have to save this 'finally found you' thing til' later. Cause, we have a concert to do; since you ruined Cream's beautiful performance, we need to make up for it." Amy said, professionally.

She pointed behind them and they turned to see a huge crowd. They were all seated, waiting to hear the 'Sonic Girls' to perform.

"Have a seat please." Amy said, grinding her teeth.

The Sonic Team didn't argue but, sat down. The girls grabbed their mics and, as usual, Amy sung lead, while the girls did backup vocals.

_**This kitten got your tongue tied in knots, I see**_

_**Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company**_

_**I notice that you got it; you notice that I want it**_

_**You know that I can take it, to the next level, baby**_

_**If you want this good shit; sicker than the remix**_

_**Baby, let me blow your mind tonight**_

Amy and the girls moved in sync. (The dance in the music video)

_**I can't take it, take it, take no more**_

_**Never felt like, felt like this before**_

_**Come on get me, get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what you, what you waiting for?**_

The girls formed a circle around Amy, popped to the beat. (Like in the music video)

_**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]**_

Amy and the girls split up for Cream and Cosmo to do a dance solo. (Imagine it)

_**Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard**_

_**Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark**_

They all spun around, and dropped it to the ground. The Sonic Team (boys) watched, jaw dropped and eyes widened.

_**You notice what I'm wearing; I noticing you staring**_

_**You know that I can take it, to the next level, baby**_

_**Harder than the A-list; next one on my hit list**_

_**Baby, let me blow your mind tonight**_

(Dance from the video again)

_**I can't take it, take it, take no more**_

_**Never felt like, felt like this before**_

_**Come on get me, get me on the floor**_

_**DJ what you, what you waiting for?**_

(Circle time; POP, POP, POP IT)

_**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]**_

(I'm kinda out of ideas here, so imagine time!)

_**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**If you feel it let it happen**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

(New idea!) During the break, Tikal, Mina, and Amy pulled Rouge on the stage and they all danced together. Cosmo and Cream laughed, singing the Woah's and Oh's.

_**Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. [8x]**_

(Don't diss the circle! Oh, btw Fiona and Wave joined this one!)

_**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends**_

_**If you feel it let it happen**_

_**Keep on dancing till the world ends **_

The crowd cheered long and hard for them. The girls all hugged, they heard a bang.

Everyone in the crowd gasped, and looked to see car was driving away, a cloaked figure inside holding a gun.

Cream screamed as the whole world looked down, on national television, they had just seen that Amy Rose has been shot.

* * *

_Me: Cliff hangar! Sorry, but I have to go plan my slumber party for my friends and I!_

**Moonlight: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOUR FANS AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND YOU LET AMY GET SHOT? DON'T END IT HERE!**

_Me: -chuckles- Sorry Moonlight, but you're just gonna have to wait like the rest of them. Only I know what's gonna happen next! If I get at least reviews wishing my a happy birthday, I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow!_

**Moonlight: ...-runs to another computer- COME ON, COME ON! REVIEW PEOPLE!**

_Me: -chuckles- She is so crazy! –laughs out loud-_


	9. Episode 9:Special Part 1: Confessions

_Me: Hey guys! So far I've finished one book out of the 3 I have to read for school. I can read one online and I have to wait to get the other one, so I decided to give you all a chapter of all of my stories! Now, I wrote an author's note to let you know that Amy was okay. So before we get on with it, Moonlight, do you have anything to say?_

**Moonlight: Yeah,-smirk- I'm surprised that your readers kept up with you for this long.**

_Me: -sticks needle in neck-_

**Moonlight: I could of-yawn- sworn I got rid...of.-yawn-..that...-falls to the floor snoring-**

_Me:-bows- Thank you very much, and on with the story! Now we left off with both of the teams together and Amy got took a bullet to the neck by a mysterious person. (Pretty obvious who right?)_

* * *

_**At the hospital**_

"Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as she woke up. Amy smiled weakly and squeezed the hand of her friend.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'm fine." She whispered to the 'shocked from current situation' hedgehog, who smiled. She felt her throat unusually dry. 'What's wrong with my throat?' She thought. Everyone was relieved and sent hugs her way.

"So, we kinda sent you boys on a wild goose chase." Rouge said, hugging Knuckles.

"Yeah, but it was okay. We're just glad you guys are okay." Shadow said, wrapping an arm around Mina's waist. Amy was confused.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, in a whispered tone. 'Seriously, what's going on.' She thought.

"Knuckles said he loved me." Rouge said, dreamily.

"And Shadow said he loved me." Mina said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Amy couldn't hold her excitement. She was about to shout out 'Oh my gosh!', but all the team was welcomed with was hard screech. The doctor walked in. She spoke with a true English accent.

"I thought I heard something. Ms. Rose, you took the bullet through your esophagus. I'm sorry, but you have to rest your voice for 2 months or, you won't be able to sing ever again."

Everyone gasped and Amy, panic in her eyes, mouthed the word 'What?' The doctor nodded.

"It's true; so no talking or singing, promise?" She said.

Amy frowned and sadly nodded. The doctor smiled. She strapped on a small device onto Amy's headband.

"If I may see your phone." She said.

Amy handed over her Android 2.0 and the doctor put a small chip into the side of it.

"Now there is a new app on your phone that connects to that device on your headband. You type in what you wanna say and it'll play through the speaker on the device. Try it."

Amy took her phone and typed in a message.

"Like this?" A female robotic voice asked.

"Cool! Now we can communicate with you!" Cream said, bouncing up and down.

Amy typed again. (So, whenever Amy says something it'll sound like a female robot) "When can I go home?" She said.

"Now, if you want too. Your manager, Rouge, already filled out your paperwork. I wish you well and even though you live in the USA, I want to see you in 2 months."

Amy nodded and the doctor walked out the door.

"Boys, could you wait in the waiting room while Amy gets dressed?" Tikal asked.

The boys nodded and waited in the waiting room.

* * *

**_In the waiting room_**

"I'm so glad that you confessed, so glad." Tails said.

"Yep, and the only one we're waiting on is Sonic." Knuckles said.

Sonic sighed. "I'm not sure yet."

Shadow scoffed. "She's not going to wait around forever."

Sonic's head snapped up. "But, I thought you said she'll stay in love with me!"

"That doesn't mean she won't consider dating other guys. She can love you and still go out with someone else."

Sonic was about to say something when the sight of someone caught all the boys' eyes.

It was Amy.

She wore red boot cut jeans, black ankle boots, and a red half sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. She had on chain bracelets and a chain choker. The device on her red headband was covered with a rose pin.

"Well, shall we go?" Amy said, smiling. The boys nodded and followed the girls outside.

"Well, we should probably head back to the Blue Typhoon. We can probably get back to Mobius before night time." Tails said.

The girls, except Amy, laughed out loud. Amy just smirked and typed on her phone.

"Tails, we're not going back."

The boys were shocked for words.

"What do you mean you're not coming back? You aren't really thinking of staying here, are you?" Shadow asked.

Amy sighed, inwardly. "Big brother, you and the guys can go back, but I have to stay here."

Cream hugged Amy. "And Cosmo and I promised Amy we would stay with her."

Cosmo smiled and joined the hug . "Always." She said.

Mina released her hand from Shadow's and touched Amy's arm. "And Amy is biologically my sister, she needs me."

Tikal wrapped an arm around Amy's neck. "Amy is my best girlfriend, I'm sticking with her."

Rouge stepped behind all the girls. "And I'm their manager, plus these girls are really talented. Just think about the jewels."

The girls laughed. "And we are the Sonic Girls!" They said, simultaneously. (Except Amy, who just smiled.)

"Look, I know you girls are having a good time in this world, but you don't belong here. You need to come home." Knuckles said.

Amy's smiley expression turned into a pissed off one fast. (Tsk, tsk. Amy needs to work on her temper)

"Look, the girls and I are grown enough to make our own decisions. If I stay, they stay. I didn't come all this way for nothing and neither did they. So it's either you come back with us to California and stay with us or you go home empty handed and realize that you came all this way just to get told off. Sorry, but that's the way it's gonna be." She said. Even though it was a robotic voice, it sure had a lot of emotion.

The boys were lost for words at Amy's sassy speech. She folded her arms and the girls quickly copied, even Rouge. They all wore frowns and narrowed their eyes to show they agreed with everything Amy said. When the boys said nothing, Amy turned on her heel.

"That's what I thought." She said. As soon as she took the first step, Sonic spoke.

"Fine, we'll stay."

Amy turned back and smiled. She took out her cars keys and pressed a button. The girls' car sped out of no where and transformed to the all famous jet. The boys were very wide eyed. Amy took out her shrink ray and shrunk the Blue Typhoon. The boys were once again, shocked.

"I have a very advance set of technology." Amy said, winking.

Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and he blushed. Amy smiled brightly when he did. She intertwined their fingers and pulled him to the jet. Cosmo and Tikal hooked arms to show they were happy being single, while the other couples grabbed hands and walked to the jet. Amy sat in the pilot's seat, Cream at her right and Cosmo on the left. Beside Cream, sat Rouge followed by Tikal. And beside Cosmo, sat Mina. (Kinda like an oval with an opening at the back.

The girls handled at the controls while the boys sat in a straight line in the seats had safety belts them secured them tightly.

"Why do we have to sit in the middle?" Knuckles finally asked.

"And what's up with safety belts?" Sonic added.

"Because, you guys could break anything and since I built this thing, I would have to fix it. Plus, this is a very advanced piece of machinery and to tell you the truth, I would never trust you with it." Amy answered, simply.

"Hurtful." Knuckles muttered.

Amy shook her head as the girls pulled various levers and pushed buttons.

"Ready for take off!" They said, simultaneously.

Amy smirked, as they blasted off.

As they flew, Sonic watched Amy smile and not have a care in the world. His mind brought him to realize all of his thoughts towards her...

'_**These are my confessions'**_ He sang softly...


	10. Episode 10:SpecialPart2:GirlsRunTheWorld

_**(THIS IS NOT RECENT! PLEASE CHECK OTHER STORIES OR THE BEGINNING OF SONIC GIRLS SEASON 3!)**_

_Me: Hey guys! Even though most of you hate me for not updating, I hope you will forgive me when you find out what happens in this chapter, but I did say I was gonna put my stories on hold for a little while. Anyway, here is what you have been waiting for...THE SEASON FINALE OF SONIC GIRLS SEASON 2! And I'm sure all of you are excited as I am to see season 3, cause' it's gonna be BIG! Moonlight will now give out our thanks._

**Moonlight: We all want to thank the following people; wildflowers never wilt, LillyNBlossom45,** **romancebookworm, Cooky-Cat, CelticGirl7, rosesworld99,** **SonicXAmy Used2B SonAmyFreak94, LittlelNotini, Nine-Tailed Kid, Child of the Night13, CatLover1515151515, Anglepie21, Hero of the Dark, No ID Whatsoever,** **dreambee, XxApRiLxX, PeaceInTheMiddleEast, ColurfulStar,** **umm (that is a real person btw), and all the rest who didn't review but read the story, and those who didn't put a name in their review!**

_Me: So, on with the story, here is the season finale of Sonic Girls Season 2!_

* * *

Amy stared out across the lake on the balcony, wondering about her emotions and or thoughts. Part of her was happy that her voice was back to normal, part of her was willing to **kill **the person who shot her in the first place, and another was confused about her feelings toward Sonic.

'If only I had someone to help me through this...' She thought.

As if her wish was granted, out came Cream.

"What's wrong Amy-senpai?" The little bunny asked, although already knowing the answer.

"I'm wondering about the person who tried to kill me." Amy lied, partially.

"Do you think it was Miss Sally?" Cream asked.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, there's a big chance it is, but all is innocent until proven guilty.

"Well, I usually don't think the worse of people, but I think it is."

Amy sighed, and Cream closed the sound proof door of the house, knowing she was in for a talk.

"Ugh, why did he have to come? I was getting over him too!" Amy cried.

Cream giggled. "To be honest, I think it was sweet, and there is no way you didn't think so too. Plus, you never fully got over him in the first place. Knuckles came to confess to Rouge and protect her and Tikal, his family. Shadow came to confess to Mina and protect her. Tails and I love each other and came to protect Cosmo and me. And by knowing all that, why do you think Sonic came?" She asked, grinning.

Amy thought for a moment, before her eyes started sparkling.

"No, there is no way he likes me like that! He said so himself!"

"But what about 2 months ago when we were leaving Europe and he blushed when you grabbed his hand?" Cream pointed out, still grinning.

"I don't know, but I do know that he doesn't like me like that."

"Actually, it's time to tell you all about the time on that ship. First, his realization on the ship..." Tails began, flying up.

"Then Tails told me how sad Sonic looked when Galaxina said that you were starting to get over him, but how relieved he looked when he knew you were safe."

"Plus he was kinda upset when Galaxina wouldn't tell us where you were." Tails added.

**5 minutes of saying how Sonic cared for Amy later...**

"Amy, are you okay?" Tails waved a hand in front of her face.

Amy had on a goofy grin and a dazed look in her eyes. She suddenly got up and ran into the house, with Tails and Cream in pursuit. She dashed up the stairs causing Shadow and Knuckles to look up from their video game.

"What's up?" Shadow asked.

When Tails didn't answer, they paused the game and followed.

Amy kept running down the hallway, passing Rouge's room where the rest of the girls were, including Cosmo's sister. Wanting to know what was going on, the rest of the girls followed Amy as well. Amy continued running until she got to a room with a dark blue door. She burst through it and saw Sonic sprawled on the window seal, eyes closed. Already knowing who it was, he opened one eye.

"Hey Ames." He said, a little surprised by the rest of the gang behind her.

Everyone waited to see what Amy was gonna do. Her eyes and mind were set on Sonic the whole time. She slowly walked up to him, bent down to the window's level and pushed her lips against his. Sonic froze. The kiss was brief, lasted 5 seconds the most, but it was wonderful. The sad part was that Amy had pulled away too early for his liking. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Amy smiled at Sonic, who was just staring at her. She turned towards the side to view both sides of her.

"Dinner's in 10." She said, and walked out the door.

The whole room was quiet until Knuckles broke it.

"Why does he get the easy way to confess?" He whined.

Rouge rolled her eyes and hit him in the back of the head.

Everyone laughed.

"Well Sonic, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend." Tails said, smirking.

Sonic smiled a soft smile while his face turned redder than Knuckles' fur.

"One thing faker, you make Rose cry, and you are dead. And you know I mean what I say." Shadow said.

Sonic gulped and nodded. If there was one thing to know about Shadow is the fact that he would murder anyone if they hurt his family. And Amy is considered family to him.

"Same here, Sonikku!" Mina taunted, cracking her knuckles loudly.

And those two were actually sisters!

**That night...**

"Look everyone! It's the Sonic Girls!" A fan called out.

Everyone in the club turned towards the girls, cheering, and gave them high fives when they walked down the steps. The boys followed, giving high fives as well. And for once in their life, they wore clothes.

_**3 hours earlier... **_

"_Come on Sonic! Why won't you guys were clothes? How can you walk around naked all the time!" Amy questioned._

"_Because we don't like the way they feel on our fur, plain and simple as that." Sonic replied. The guys agreed._

_Amy huffed and came up with an idea. She whispered her plan to the girls and they all smirked._

_Mina, Rouge, and Amy stood in front of their boyfriends and glared. They boys glared back but they didn't even see Cosmo and Tikal with needles in each hand. Tikal inserted the needles in Sonic and Knuckles' necks and Cosmo did the same with Shadow. And with that they fell into a deep sleep, leaving the girls to dress them and drag them to the limo. _

_Tails and Cream were laughing the whole time._

It was a pool party so the girls all wore bikinis and with Daisy Dukes over the bottoms, except Cosmo who wore a sarong and Cream who wore a short sundress. (They are more lady-like so...)

The boys wore swimming trucks in their respective colors and either white or black polos.

Since the boys (except Tails) were angry with the girls, they just sat at the bar, drinking sodas. The girls acted like they didn't care, which they really didn't, and partied. Then the DJ suggested some karaoke. Amy, smirking, grabbed a mic and the girls followed their lead. The crowd went wild even before they started singing. Amy handed a CD to the DJ and told him 'Track 7' and he played it.

"This is a new song we wrote! Now most guys would disagree with this song, but if you listen to it, you will see that it is technically true!" Amy exclaimed, into the microphone. The girls started dancing and vocalizing.

_All: Girls!_

_Amy: We run this motha, yeah! Who run the world?_

_All: Girls!_

_Amy: Some of them men think they freak like we do but no they don't. Make your check come at they neck, disrespect us, no they won't._

(I'm pretty sure most of you know how the song goes. It's by Beyonce.)

During the whole song, the males who were partying didn't care. They liked the beat and didn't listen to the lyrics. The Sonic gang however frowned, except Tails who just watched Cream have fun and smiled.

"You know, what they did was really funny. You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh ha ha ha." Sonic muttered.

"Hey, there is a price to pay when it comes to girls." Tails said.

"Gotta agree on that one. Rouge wants me to buy here everything shiny thing she sees!" Knuckles added, raising his arms in the air.

"Well, at least the rest of the relationship will be easy." Sonic said.

"Not quite." Shadow said.

The boys' eyes widened as they thought about the torture they might endure.

"NO!" They screamed, but it was muffled by the music. Shadow and Tails busted out laughing.


End file.
